


The Cutest Delivery Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domino's Pizza, M/M, Marco is a pizza delivery boy tho, go pizza amirite, old fanfiction that i found, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean orders pizza and wants the cutest delivery boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest Delivery Boy

"I'm so done with this." Jean sighed as he slumped back in his seat. "I'm so hungry. What time is it?" He looked at the clock, 7 pm. His roommate wasn't around to say anything. 'I'll get pizza,' he thought.  
     Jean went on the Domino's Pizza website, he quickly went through the questions, until he reached the last one. "Any special instructions for your delivery?"  
     'They should sent me their cutest delivery boy,' he thought. 'God Jean! Don't make it gay!' He bit his lip, 'Should I do it?' He started to type in, "Send me your cutest delivery boy"  
    He pressed submit at the bottom, "Aw fuck," he sighed

* * *

  
  "Yo Marco!" Hannes yelled to the back of the parlour.  
"What is it?" Marco asked as he walked up to the counter.  
"We need the cutest delivery boy."  
"Uh, okay."  
"And you're the cutest one, don't tell anyone I told you that."  
"I won't," Marco smiled. "so where am I going?"  
-  
"No homo." Jean said to himself as he looked for another shirt.  
-  
"Alright, thanks Hannes. See you after." Marco smiled as he went out the back door. He sat inside the, somewhat tacky, delivery car. Marco turned the keys and headed toward the university.  
     He got out of the car, "Floor 2, right?" He asked himself as he opened the dorm door and headed up the stairs.  
"Hey Marco!" Someone waved to him.  
"Hey Armin, uh, is 'Kirshtein' on the second floor?" Marco asked himself as he looked at a Post-It note he wrote the address on.  
"Jean? Yeah, why?"  
"Delivery, I'll talk to you later." Marco started to walk up the stairs. "Wait, Armin!" Armin turned around. "Wasn't he that guy we met at the party"  
"The one about 5'8" with an undercut, yeah."  
"Kay. Thanks, see you." Marco continued back up the stairs, but stopped at the top to write something down.

* * *

  
"What the hell? It's been 25 minutes already." Jean frowned. He sat back down at his desk, crumpling up a piece of paper.  
 _Knock knock_  
Jean opened the door. "Delivery for Kirshtein?" Marco smiled. Jean just stared, these guys freckles could kill. "Hey?" Marco cocked his head slightly.  
Jean shook his head, "Sorry." Jean took the pizza out of his hands. "I'll just get my wallet." Marco nodded. "Here you go." Jean started to blush, handing Marco $15.  
"The pizza was $8, you gave me $15."  
"It's a tip."  
"Oh, thanks. I'll see you around, bye!" Marco waved leaving the door room, smiling to himself.

* * *

  
"I'm not gonna eat this entire pizza in one sitting." Jean said to no one, he opened the box. There was a Post-It note stuck on the top.  
  
          i get off work at 8  
          call me:  
           555-7826  
  
         -Marco aka:  
             the cutest delivery boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like forever ago and I was just reminded of it today. RIP me


End file.
